


Love and Revenge

by JackieBomb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb





	1. Cast

Colleen Clinkenbeard as...

Amanda Jackson

_"you think treating a girl like an object and being a player is funny?!"_

Cherami Leigh as...

Michaela Rhodes

_"this is fine. i didn't need you anyways..."_

Emma Watson as...

Daisy Lovehart

_"why...why abandon me for that girl?"_

Cody Simpson as...

Marcus Filch

Niall Horan as...

Steven Rodriguez

and Jace Norman as...

Roger Jones


	2. Broken

The rain fell around her, almost as if she was an actress in a very cliche romance movie. She felt her tears cascade down her cheeks as she ran home. She didn't understand why he was there with that girl, or why he was making out with her. She was sure he didn't see her, but she knew she saw him. How could she mistake it when she saw the dragon tattoo on his shoulder. _She could easily remember the day they met two years ago, and how the promise he made to her has now been broken..._

_-freshman year, 2018-_

_It was a hot summer day when they met at San Marino High School. They were both freshman at the time, and just like now she was recently going through a rough issue regarding relationships. That time though, it was a breakup with the future star quarterback of the school. He first noticed her in their homeroom, and was immediately attracted to her, with her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But that wasn't all, as he was attracted to her kind nature and ability to easily forgive people._

_However, he also noticed that she was being taken advantage of by other people, more specifically the popular girls in her friend group. She, on the other hand, didn't notice this. She thought that they were just doing this because they were her friends. He saw through this, and decided to approach her after a couple weeks to see if he could give her advice about it._

_"Hey, um, Amanda right?" He said as he looked at her, his blonde hair in his face. He didn't expect her to know who he was, as they had never talked. He also wasn't expecting her to know the truth about her friends due to her being very naive. He had to admit that she looked prettier up close though._

_"Oh, um, yeah! You're Marcus right? She said, a smile on her face as she did so. Amanda did, in fact, know about him. Although it was only stuff she heard from people from his middle schools such as that he was a player and a delinquent. There were also rumors such as that he was a liar and a cheater in everything he does, so she decided to take everything he said with a grain of salt._

_"Um, yeah, actually I am. How did you know about that? You know, since we've never talked at all." Marcus spoke, a look of confusion on his face. He really hoped it wasn't like last time he talked to a girl that he liked, where the only reason the girl knew about him was due to a whole bunch of nasty rumors going around about him._

_"Oh, just due to a couple rumors going around saying that you're a player, liar, delinquent, and cheater. I really hope none of those are true though, as you seem like a really nice person and I would really like to get to know you!" She said with a smile as she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the light as she talked to him. He noticed that she always made eye contact with whoever she was talking to._ _No matter whether it was a friend, teacher, or the occasional enemy, she always made eye contact._

_"Oh, really? Well I can assure you that none of these rumors are true, as I always tell the truth and am loyal to my lover no matter who they are." This was a little bit of a lie, as he was not faithful to his lovers and lied to them when they accused him of cheating. The problem is that he was really convincing, and always managed to lure his lover back into his clutches by sweet talking them and being reassuring despite what he was saying being nothing but lies. Amanda blinked for a minute in confusion before smiling at him._

_"Oh, okay! So what did you want to talk to me about?" Amanda giggled happily as she stared at him. She had absolutely no clue what he was about to say to her, or how much pain it would cause her and how much of a rift it would cause between her and some of her friends. She was also unaware of how many of her friends knew about this and were just too worried about her reaction to tell her._

_"It's about your group of friends...you are aware some of them are taking advantage of you, right? By that I mean Katie, Jane, and Rosie are taking advantage of you..." Marcus sighed, his voice laced with concern. He wasn't lying at that point, as he had heard the three girls in question laughing about how gullible Amanda is for thinking they were her friends._

_"w...what? But that can't be right! Katie, Jane, and Rosie would never do that to anyone, especially not to me! Do you have any proof to support your claims? Because if you don't then I refuse to believe that what you are saying is true!" Amanda accused him in disbelief, her voice sharp at the end. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was people who spread rumors about her friends without any proof to support their statements._

_"Actually, I do have proof. I overheard them laughing and talking about you behind your back. They said you were gullible and that you were too dumb for your own good because you thought they were your friends." Marcus explained, his eyes showing sympathy for her as he watched her eyes begin to fill with tears._

_"N-no, no that can't be right! they...they would never...!" Amanda stammered before bursting into tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, as Katie, Jane, and Rosie were her best friends. It was so shocking that she said in between sniffles, "why...why would they do such a thing? I dont understand...I trusted them and their decisions and this is how I am treated?"_

_"I'm so sorry you had to hear this from me, it must be quite a shock to hear this from someone who just happened to overhear their conversation." Marcus said, his sky blue eyes now showing sadness as he looked at her. He wished she didn't have to hear this from him, he wished she could hear it from the girls themselves. He just wished he could tell her the truth about him, but was frightened of the fact that she might reject him if he told her the truth._

_"I...I have to go..." Amanda spoke softly, but before she could run out she felt Marcus grab her hand, causing her to blush a bit. Truth be told she had been crushing on Marcus for quite some time, but had resorted to crushing on him from the shadows because she not only wanted to wait for the right time to confess to him, but was too afraid of the possible rejection to talk to him and confess to him after the breakup with her ex-boyfriend._

_"Before you go, I just wanna say that I have been crushing on you for a long time. Like, ever since I saw you walk into class I have just felt so attracted to you. You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny, you're everything a guy could ever want in a girl. So I guess what I am trying to say is...I love you. I_ _promise you, if you date me I will NEVER break your heart_ _" Marcus said with a sincere smile on his face as he blushed. T_ _his made Amanda's heart melt since he seemed so sincere with his feelings along with the promise he made to her._

_"I love you too, and I will happily date you!" Amanda squealed as she hugged him happily, to which Marcus hugged back with a soft smile. At the time, she was unaware of the pain and misery he would cause her, but she would soon come to find out about the truth little by little over the next two years as he slowly began to break the promise that he had promised to keep._

-present time-

"I can't believe I thought so highly of him...he lied to me, and broke the promise that we made to each other..." Amanda sniffled sadly as she cried when she walked inside. Luckily for her, no one was home to bombard her with questions and asking whether she was okay or what happened.

_"I...I dont think I will ever recover from this one..."_

Authors Note: this will probably be edited once my beta readers from discord give their opinions on it.


End file.
